Jerza's quick beginning and sad ending
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Erza goes on a s-class mission alone. Jellal follows her, as he always does on her S-class missions. Angst. Its my first please help me out by telling me if its any good. I wanna be better.


My first angst and Jerza writing so far. Tell me what you think please. Enjoy-... I mean *dark voice* fell it...

~**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT TO THIS STORY**~

Jerza angst:

~Erza was on her typically once a month alone s-class mission. These missions she would often take good jobs, she took them for not sharing money and for some time alone. Jellal often would follow her to make sure she was alright, which she was but he would never hesitate to step in and help out. She never knew of this though.~

I been aboard the train for 2 hours and on the way to Celtic city where apparently one of Zerefs demons where running around killing and destroying people in the area.

"Surely this demon will not be easy to defeat" I think as I sit on the train to the nearest town.

This train was practically empty. No one wanting to get close to the demon.

"I should have let team Natsu come with me on this mission.." I thought to myself as I twitted with my thumbs.

A knock came from my train room door. "Hm?" I think as I arise from my seat.

"Has Jellal finally decided to come out?" I say aloud as I grab the door knob to let the stranger in.

A female with long black hair comes in. "Hello." I greet as I blush from thinking it was Jellal saying hi.

As I look closer I see she looks familiar. "Do I know you?" I say casually.

The girl then looks up and meets me in the eyes. "Now you do." She says with a light smirk.

"What's with this chick?" I think to myself as I notice she has small horns on her head.

"You're the demon aren't u.?" I say in a cold voice.

She answers by making a huge dark explosion blew up the hole train and the tracks.

"Gah!" I exasp as I fly backwards out the train. I quickly requip in to my black knight armor. "Damn you demon.." I say as I feel a sharp pain in my left leg.

"The names Alzelf" she says with a smile as she fly up to me.

"THERE WHERE INNOCENT PEOPLE ON THAG TRAIN!" I say as my sword collides with her dark magical hand. I swing my sword to her side and send her left buying my enough time.

"Jellal! I know your there. Can you see if there any survivors in the wreckage" I yell loud enough.

I know that's enough when I see he has begun his meteor and fly's around the now destroyed track.

"You took to much time Titania" I hear from above me with a slight edge of excitement in her voice.

Her black energy blast comes hurdling at me at such a fast rate I barley requip into my shield in time. As I block with my shield the blast pushes me into the rubble of the tracks.

I gasp as the blast was much stronger than my shield. "Come on Titania I heard story's of your greatness and now your going down to me at half my strength"

"What type of demon are you... I've never seen one with such power." I say as I remove the prices of metal from my skin.

"Zerefs first demon." She gives me a huge grin. "Now come on Titania, let's see what you got."

I then requip into my flight armor and slice at her arm. She blocks but not before I get a clean slash across her chest. As she gives a quick gasp I summon my hammer given to me by the old reashechers for keeping me safe.

I put all my strength and weight into knocking her into the land to our left. She gets sent far into the ground hitting multiple tree before landing face first into the ground.

Still in my flight armor I come at her charging. She sends a decent sized ball of black energy hurtling at me. I evade the blast by jumping left and send my foot into her stomach.

She trys grabbing the ground to stop. She finally stops when she spins onto her back.

"So your not all talk-Tch" she says with a sudden hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Good then I can try a little harder"

I come at her again this time faster so I can get a clean slash. "Not this time." She says as she put both her hands togther forming another ball of energy.

As I prepare to evade again she opens the ball into open arms and dark energy comes at me like wind magic sending me up into the sky.

I requip again into my heavens wheel armor and sends blummbart at her.

After all the swords hit the ground I see she's gone. "Damn I can't sense her present anymore..." I say through gritted teeth.

I foot comes out of nowhere and hits me in the stomach. Then her body parts randomly appear and dissapers all around my body through black orbs.

I decided enough is enough and summon my lightning and fire empress weapons and swarms a huge explosion around me.

Alzelf gets sent back and I see that the lightning espically shocked her.

I blast her again with my lightning septur but she merely deflects it and blows up some trees on the ground.

"Titania, you seem to know many stargies. But will they save your life?" She says in a quick voice.

She jesters her hands in some weird formation that sends a single beam at me. I can't react, I'm stunned "Why can't I move!" I screech.

Ohh I put a seal on your back while I was sending my body parts through all the mini portals. The beam is aimed at my head...

As I prepare for my ending seeing as my body can't move, I see a blur appear and save me last minute.

"Jellal!" I gasp as he is holding me. "I got what little people I could find out of here and to safety." He says as he unstuns me by taking off the seal.

"Ohh, so your the one who tryed to awaken zeref and put him in this girls body ehh?" She says with respect and dissapointment.

He merely deflects his attention from her as he let's erza off. "Don't ignore me!" She says as she does a spin whirl winds of magic darkness. Jellal sends a cosmic blast through her attack canceling it and blast her.

She has her arms up and blocked agnist it but is scractched up.

"I'm done with you two know" She said as she begins speaking a language that I've never heard of.

All I see is millions of energy balls hurdling at us from all directions.

They crash at us all at once. I notice that I haven't been hit yet..

"Hmphf?" I say confused as I see Jellal has defended me from the attack. He is hurt and covered with scars and blood. "JELLAL!" I scream as I grab him as he falls and I land us on our backs.

"Awe how sweet. Young mortal love story." She laughs. Normally I would have blushed or silently laughed to myself but I'm to pissed of to care right now.

"Er..." He coughs up some blood to his right away from where I'm kneeling next to him. "Shh" save your strength, I'll handle this I say stroking his face with a small grin on my face.

"I'm going to end you hear wench! I say to her. She merely grins and puts her hands up for combat. I go into my Japanese cloth armor. I charge at her evading her blasts and rays. I cut her once then continue to cut her with both sword (kirito style).

She is in taters as she is covered in brushes scars and blood.

"That's it you little insignnifagnat human!" She screams as she catches her balance. And summons a ancient quasar magic that rips through a persons body and soul.

It fly's at me. I just smirk. "Second origin, unleash!" My staff cuts through the blast and I push through its fog it left and kills the demon with one swoop, of direct contact threw my staff and slide next to Jellal, who is now sitting up. "Good...*heavy breath* job.." He stands even though I forbid it. Erza I'm fine he says as he helps me up. "Your the one that needs to lay down" he says as he moves my hair strands from my eyes.

"You saved me" I say as I hug him. He just rubs my head and hugs me back for a second.

I break the silence when I look him in the eyes. He looks back into mine. We stare at each other for a second until I go in for a kiss. He slowly moves in.

"I'm finally gonna do it!." I think to myself. I'm finally gonna kiss erza. Jellal was thinking.

Just before there lips smash toghter erza feel to the ground. "ERZA!" I scream as I see the blast wound straight through her stomach.

Tears begin rolling down my eyes as I see the demon that erza "killed".

"I'm a demon, no two mortal can take me Down she says as she falls the ground.

My shock and fears of he current moment swarm me and I summon the black hole that killed Simon. (Idk the name.)

The black hole hits her and absorbs her sending her body into oblivion. I turn back to see tears running down Erzas left eye.

My tears are running down my face as I sob and cradle erza. "Jellal.." She says weakly as she whips a tear from my face.

"Hmph..." I whimper as I feel my sob increase in sound.

"Don't be sad." This happens to everyone she says as her eyes turn grayish. "Ya, but *sniffle* this wasn't supposed *sniffle* happ-..." He got cut of by his sudden yell in anger and sadness.

"Shh" she says in a soft voice." Let's watch the sun go down toghter Jellal.

He wanted to cradle her more but he carry's her wishes. He moves Erza's head onto his lap and plays with her hair as the sun sets.

He kisses her forehead softly. He's calmed down a bit now but is still sniffling and crying. "He Erza..." She doesn't respond.

"Erza!" He shakes her. "ERZA! ERZA! ERZA! WAKE UP! PLEASE I NEED YOU!" He cry's and sobs harder. He checks her breath with his finger.

It isn't there anymore...

(** Man my grammar game is off today... I don't have time to go back and correct it all so go ahead and grammar police me all you want. Was it sad? Did I do good for my first story that's angst? Please help me out by leaving a review. Until next chapter ill be waiting for you're fed back ^_^. Peace out im done for the next 2 days**.)


End file.
